


Phoenix

by dont_hate_me01



Series: CIA Operative - Phoenix [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV), SEAL Team (TV) AU
Genre: CIA, Canon-Typical Violence, Clay Spenser Centric, F/M, Hurt Clay Spenser, M/M, Rescue Missions, Undercover Operative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Bravo Team was sent to rescue a CIA operative called, Foxtrot. That was the Intel they had, until they arrived in Afghanistan and found out that the information was wrong. Now their rescue mission became extremely personal.
Relationships: Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn
Series: CIA Operative - Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707070
Kudos: 68





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** Trying something new, I hope you’ll like it. 
> 
> **AN 2:** Thank you to the amazing, [RoboFoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFoxtrot) for not only helping me to get this story into a readable format, but also for letting me brainstorm this new idea with her! 
> 
> **AN 3:** All remaining mistakes, medical and otherwise remains mine.

**Afghanistan: Kandahar Province**

**Year: 2027**

“Bravo 4!” Jason’s voice sounded in Trent’s ears as he stumbled over his own feet. Something in Jason’s voice was wrong. He had no time to inquire what it was. Instead, he pressed down his comms and replied. “On my way.”

It was easier said than done, he was on the western side of the building, while Jason was on the eastern side. The place they were in was massive, but it wasn’t the distance that was the problem. It was the number of tangos between them.

With his weapon at a ready, Trent moved as fast as he possibly could. His head on a swivel the whole time, clearing side passages with a single glance, as he forged forward. None who came up against Trent stood a chance. He double tapped each one, jumped, or sidestepped bodies, and finally cleared the last passage before he entered the room where Jason and Ray found themselves in to rescue the CIA operative that got captured less than forty-eight hours earlier.

Jason was right in front of him, and Ray to his left. Both men huddled together, moving in sync passing stuff between them. It was then that the smell caught up with him and he jerked into action. Blood. The coppery tang smell filled the room, his nose, he could almost taste it on his tongue. Trent took one last giant stride and knelt next to his brothers. The large medical kit was already down from his shoulders and on the floor.

“What do…” Trent looked up and the world around him grew dim. His vision tunneled and threatened to gray out. He could hear his own labored breathing in his ears. His hands trembled and for that few seconds he had no idea on what to do.

“Trent!” Someone shook him hard.

“Trent, Bravo 4!” The command in the voice did the trick and the scene in front of him sped up again.

“It can’t be?” Trent shook his head.

“It is, and now you’ve got to focus. Do your work.” Jason shook his shoulders.

Trent nodded dumbfounded. “What do we have?” He heard himself ask the question as he snapped on white gloves and started his examination. He pushed down the little voice at the back on his head, screaming in silence, that there was too much blood. That he wasn’t going to stop the bleeding. Trent growled, didn’t look around to see who heard him, instead he barked out orders as Jason told him what they were dealing with.

The little voice at the back of his head had changed his words. The mantra of _‘please don’t die, I love you, please hang on, I love you…’_ turned over and over as he stemmed the blood from flowing out of multiple wounds.

He found himself growling again as someone pushed him away. He fought hard to stay right where he was and screamed as he was pulled away from the man he loved. Trent struggled to get to his feet, someone held him down. Words and sounds were mumbled. His eyes teared up as a large dust cloud blew right at him. He squinted as a harsh light blinded him. And then there was silence.

****

**oo0oo – SEAL TEAM – oo0oo**

**Virginia Beach Memorial Hospital**

**5 Days later**

The first thing he heard was the monotone beeping sound in his right ear. For a moment he wondered if it was a mosquito that was trying to reverse. He swatted at the noise and something warm curled over his hand. He jerked at the touch and tried to get up. Pain shot through his body and he grunted out loud.

“Easy,” a voice next to him squeezed his hand.

He knew the voice and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times before the figure next to him came into focus. “Jason?” He looked around. “Where am I?”

“Hospital in Virginia Beach,” Jason responded, squeezing the hand he still held while sitting back down.

“What happened?” He looked around confused. “Where’s Trent?” The beeping sound in his ear sped up.

“Easy man,” Jason reprimanded him quietly. “Trent is okay. I ordered him to take a few hours off. He’s been at your side for the past sixty hours.”

He nodded at the information and felt himself calm down at Jason’s words. He should’ve known Trent would try and overdo it. His husband always did. “What happened?”

Jason sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. The stubble on his face scratched his hand. “We found you where you were not supposed to be. You nearly scared us to death.”

“I don’t understand?”

Jason took a deep breath. “You’ve not been debriefed yet.” He sighed. “Fuck that.” Jason leaned with his elbows on his knees.

“Davis got intel of a CIA agent that got captured in Kandahar. She had little to no intel, except that we had to rescue the agent. She also had a code name – Foxtrot.”

“That’s not me.”

Jason snorted. “Davis didn’t even have the time to run the information through any of her sources, when she got more intel on where the agent was. We then spun up to go ahead with the rescue. By the time we got to the place where the agent – where you were kept, she could only give us a basic description. It was only when myself and Ray found you, that we realized…” Jason’s voice tapered off.

“You saved me.”

Jason huffed. “We were nearly too late.”

“You weren’t.”

Jason looked up. “The last Trent spoke to you, you were still here, at home. How, why?”

“I didn’t even know I was going to go in. The mission came from the top. I didn’t even have time to let Trent know.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them up, they were filled with tears. “Intel was bad. I got grabbed the moment I stepped onto Afghan soil.” He shuddered as images flooded his mind on how he was beaten and kicked. His body jerked in reflex as he remembered the shot.

Jason grabbed his hand. “Don’t go there. We got you, you’re safe.”

He clung to the hand as if it was his only lifeline. He managed to nod. “Thank you.”

Jason nodded.

He cleared his throat. “How’s Emma and Mikey doing?”

Jason grinned from ear to ear. “Emma’s been picked for the female lead in West Side Story on Broadway. The shows premières in February.”

“That’s wonderful. She must be so excited.”

Jason nodded. “She can’t stop smiling. She made me promise that everyone will be there for opening night.” Jason continued smiling.

“And Mikey?”

“We got word yesterday that the Flyers want to sign him up next season. He’s got a meeting with them tomorrow.”

He managed to lift his hand and fist bump the man next to him. “Well done.”

Jason shook his head. “He did all the hard work. Alana would’ve been so proud of him.”

He hummed as his eyes drooped. “Tired.”

Jason smiled. “Get some rest, we’ve got your six.”

****

**oo0oo – SEAL TEAM – oo0oo**

**Day 6**

The next time he woke up, it was the soft chuckle next to his bed that made him open his eyes. “Ray?”

“Hey.” Ray rose to his feet and clasped his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Like road kill.” He moaned softly as he tried to get into a better position.

Ray shook his head. “That’s not even a bit funny.” He looked somber. “We didn’t know.”

“Jason told me, I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m only grateful that we reached you in time.”

“Me, too.” He smiled tiredly. “Did I miss my husband again?”

Ray grinned. “He’s hunting down your attending doctor. He’s not satisfied with some of your vitals.”

“He worries too much.”

Ray nodded. “This time he has the right to worry.” Ray bowed his head. “I’ve never seen so much blood.”

“Head wounds bleed a lot. You know that.”

“I do. But that was not the only blood that spilled to the ground from your body.”

He had no reply to that comment. “You’re not going to ask?” He inquired as he saw the frown on Ray’s face.

“From what Jason told me, you don’t have the answer. It wouldn’t help even if I did ask.”

“Maybe someone thought Foxtrot and Phoenix are spelled the same?” He tried to make a lame joke.

“Not funny at all.” Ray paced the room. “Mandy is still behind locked doors. Heads are going to roll.”

“You know how it is. The chances of that happening, is almost zero.” He’d already made peace with that.

“You know Mandy. She didn’t get to the position of Deputy Director of Operations for sitting on her hands and not doing anything. She will find out what the hell happened.”

“I know that.” He didn’t voice his concern on what she might find. He didn’t even want to think what that might be. He focused his attention on the man that he knew to be the calmest in Bravo team. “What’s got you pacing?”

“What?” Ray looked up. A faint blush appeared on his face. “Sorry.” He sat down on the abandoned chair.

“Naima and the kids okay?”

Ray smiled from ear to ear. “They are good. RJ doesn’t stand still for a second. The little man may only be ten, but he already decided that he wants to be a firefighter. And he’s serious about it. Naima has to take him to the firehouse at least once a week.”

“Jameelah? Last I heard she decided to become vegan?”

Ray sighed. “She’s a real teenager. I can’t believe my baby girl is fifteen years old. The vegan stage didn’t last long, fortunately. Now she’s starry eyed over one or other girl in a band. She’s giving me gray hairs.”

He laughed and hissed. “Ouch.”

“Sorry,” Ray cringed. “Naima will have my hide if you reinjure yourself.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” He managed to smile.

“Deal.”

A huge yawn made his jaw ache. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Get some rest. I’ll stay right here.”

He hummed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

****

**oo0oo – SEAL TEAM – oo0oo**

**Day 7**

_‘Wet dog’_ , was the first thought that came to mind and he wondered if Sadie and Brutus played in the rain and came into the house all wet. But then the beeping noise in his ear made him aware of where he was. He opened his eyes.

“Brock, why is Damascus wet?” He looked at the pup that stood next to his friend. He could see the water droplets on the dog’s fur and watched as they dropped to the floor.

Brock rolled his eyes and huffed, “Because some of us can’t walk by the sprinklers, we have to run through them,” he growled but smiled at the same time.

“Do you have something to wipe him dry?” He tried to push himself up on his elbows, but hissed as his body made it clear that moving was not an option.

Brock glared at him while Damascus wined.

“Sorry.” He leaned back gently.

“I’ve got a towel.” Brock took out a large towel from his backpack and started to wipe the young pup down. The dog didn’t stand still for a second and tried to grab the towel from Brock in an attempt not to be dried off.

“Are you sure he’s a Belgian Malinois, Brock? I can’t help but to think he might be some sort of fish. He’s always wet.”

Brock huffed as he managed to get the dog dry and stuffed the towel back in the bag. “If it wasn’t for the fact that I was there when he was born, I wouldn’t be sure either.” He scratched the six-month-old pup’s ears.

“How’s his training coming?” He wondered if he could get the pup up on the bed, but he had a feeling that Brock wouldn’t be impressed. Damascus had too much energy, he would want to give kisses and play. Maybe it was a good idea if he stayed on the floor – for now in any case.

“Good. Except when there’s water nearby. Then everything that he’s been taught goes out of the window and the only thing he thinks of is the water.”

“He would make a wonderful rescue dog.”

“He would.” Brock looked thoughtful.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I am. I should be asking you that question.”

“I’m getting there,” he replied tiredly. “Beginning to get tired of this place.”

“It’s only been a couple of days.”

“A couple of days too many.”

“You could’ve ended up in the morgue.” Brock held up his hand. “Sorry, that was uncalled for.”

He nodded. “I understand.”

“I’ve only seen Trent so ashen one time before.”

He shook his head. “Don’t go there, Brock.” He knew to which time the K9 handler referred to. It happened seven years ago. Both he and Trent still have nightmares.

“Sorry,” Brock apologized.”

“Do you know if Mandy found something out?” He watched as Brock clenched his fists.

“She’s still struggling to get the info she wants. It seems like someone is trying to stop her from getting what she wants.”

He blanched at the news. “Someone from the firm?”

“Yeah, it appears like it,” Brock confirmed.

“Fuck.” He brought up his hand. It shook as he placed it on his forehead.

“You think someone’s trying to burn you?” Brock sounded concerned.

He didn’t respond. So many thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind.

“You okay?” A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his musings.

“Sorry, I’m okay. Just thinking.” He looked down where Damascus laid sprawled out on the floor sleeping.

“Where’s Cerb? Did he decide to stay home in an attempt not to deal with the pup?” He grinned as he thought of the older dog.

Brock laughed but became somber. “His arthritis is acting up. I decided to give him a break from puppy watch.

He smiled. “I can see Cerberus rolling his eyes at you.” He laughed at the thought and then hissed in pain.

“No laughing,” Brock admonished him.

“No laughing.” He closed his eyes as he found that they no longer wanted to stay open.

Brock and Damascus remained on duty as he slept.

****

**oo0oo – SEAL TEAM – oo0oo**

**Day 8**

It was the inability of the person to sit still on the squeaky chair that woke him up.

“I still can’t believe that you’re a Tier One Operator.” His voice sounded husky from sleep.

“What does that mean?” The Texan asked with a toothpick sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

“You can’t keep still for a second. How the hell you do it on missions, I don’t know.”

Sonny grinned. “It’s a hidden talent.”

“You can say that again!” He cocked his head. “You okay?” He could see that something was bothering the bigger man. In the years he got to know Sonny, they became best friends. “You and Davis fight?”

“No man, me and Davis are golden.” Sonny smiled. “We don’t see each other much, but at least when we are State side, we can sleep in the same bed every night.”

“I can’t believe you’ll be married to that amazing woman for five years in July. Still amazes me that she said yes.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sonny responded with a shy grin.

He became serious. “I hear Davis got the intel that led you to my rescue. Your Lieutenant-Commander is awesome at her job.”

Sonny growled. “Still not sure why there was a fuckup in the beginning. You’re not fucking Foxtrot. How the hell can anyone make such a mistake!” He threw his arms in the air.

“I don’t know,” he whispered.

Sonny rose to his feet and made his way over to the bed. He tapped the man on the forehead. “Don’t even think for one moment this is your fault! Someone screwed up. You could’ve died.”

“Someone wants me dead.”

Sonny stood back. “You figured that out.”

He snorted. “I did. The fact that every time I open my eyes and find one of you here, confirms that.”

“We’re only visiting.”

“I call bullshit, Sonny. You’re all armed. You’re not _only visiting_.”

Sonny raised his hands in surrender. “Miss Ellis found some stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“I’m not sure about everything. I know that someone burned you.”

“Someone in the agency?” He knew that over the years he made many enemies. He never thought that his own agency would try and take him out.

“She doesn’t have any proof yet, but the fact that she told Blackburn to make sure we stick around you twenty-four-seven tells me she’s got something.”

“I know from working with her, and from what Trent told me about Bravo working with her, that if she’s got something it really is something.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sonny sat back down. He wrung his hands.

“What else is bothering you, Sonny?” he asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing bad.” Sonny grinned.

“Well, tell me.”

“Lisa’s pregnant.”

“What! That’s brilliant news! Congratulations.” It was his turn to grin from ear to ear.

“Thank you.” Sonny looked at the man in the bed. “We haven’t told everyone yet, but she gave me permission to tell you and the team.”

He laughed. “And right there, you proved who wears the pants in your marriage.” He beckoned Sonny closer and gently hugged the larger man when he leaned forward. “I’m very happy for both of you. You’re going to be an awesome dad.”

“Thank you.” Sonny squeezed his shoulder before he sat back down again. “You need some sleep. I can see you’re struggling to keep your eyes open. I don’t want Trent yelling at me for keeping you from sleeping.”

“I’m not tired.” He yawned around the last word. He tried to scowl when he heard the Texan chuckle, but found himself falling asleep even before he could do that.

****

**oo0oo – SEAL TEAM – oo0oo**

**Day 9**

It was the faint smell of lavender that made him open his eyes. He scanned the room and knew from the different faces that stared down at him; it was only the woman in the chair he could trust.

“Deputy Director.” He nodded.

Mandy Ellis returned the nod. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been beaten within an inch of my life before being shot and left for dead.” He looked her straight in the eyes.

“No need to be cocky, Agent.” The man standing at Ellis’ back spoke up.

“Cocky?” He groaned as he moved into a better position. “There was nothing cocky about my statement, Agent Malcolm. I was asked how I felt and I responded accordingly.”

As the agent wanted to respond, Mandy spoke up first. “Gentleman.” She shook her head. “I understand that you are in pain, Agent, and I don’t plan on dragging this out. There’s a few questions that we need answers to, and you’re the only one that can give it.”

He glanced at the men in the room. All of them stood nearly at attention with not a single emotion visible on their faces. For a moment he wondered where Bravo team was. But then on the other hand, they had no say in what happened to him. He was CIA, they were Navy SEALs.

“You were contacted and ordered to go to Afghanistan?” Mandy asked the first question.

“Yes.”

“How were you contacted?”

He frowned at the question. “I was called. The proper identification codes were given. I did verify the codes for the day. They were correct.”

“And then?”

He glanced at the suit. It was one of the senior agents. For a moment he couldn’t remember his name but then it struck him. Agent Tyson Carter. As far as he knew, he was a straight shooter. But it still didn’t mean he could trust him. “I then packed my bag, retrieved my orders, got on a flight. Landed in Kandahar, walked out of the airport and got grabbed.”

“Where did you retrieve your orders from?”

He frowned. The answer escaped before he could censor himself. “From Hogwarts.”

“You’re being mutinous.”

“No, I’m not. Stop asking stupid questions. Where the fuck do you think I got it from?” He ignored the beeping in his ears.

“Please, answer the question,” Mandy’s soft voice sounded up.

He looked at her and noticed her pleading eyes. “I retrieved it from the agent on duty.”

“Who was that?”

“Agent Stewart.”

“There’s no record of you entering the building a week ago,” Agent Malcolm responded.

He found that the man’s nasal tone was grating on his nerves. “Did you confirm with Agent Stewart?”

“We can’t.”

He frowned. It hit him like a ton of bricks. “He’s dead.” He bowed his head. He liked the man. They didn’t have much contact but they chatted a few times.

“Do you know anything of his death?”

He shook his head. “How did he die?”

His question was met with silence. With fury raging in his eyes he looked up. “How did he die?” He repeated his question.

“Shot,” Mandy answered. “Executioner style.”

“Fuck.” His hand trembled as he wiped his brow. “When?”

“That’s a good question. Why don’t you tell us?”

He physically tried to get up and out of the bed to strangle the life out the arrogant bastard. He managed to lift his torso and wanted to swing his feet down when he was pushed back down. The hands that pinned him was firm, but made sure not to cause him any harm. He squirmed and growled. “Let go of me,” he snarled.

“You need to stay calm,” Mandy implored.

“Calm? You’re fucking accusing me of murdering a fellow agent and you want me to stay calm!” He bellowed. The machines that surrounded his bed all screamed out their high-pitched alarms. Movement from outside the door caught his attention. By the voices he knew it wasn’t only the medical personnel that gathered on the outside.

“We’re only looking for answers,” Agent Carter tried to pacify him.

The door handle went down but it stayed closed. They’d locked the door. He managed to keep the smile from his face. A locked door would not stop a bunch of pissed off Navy SEALs. More than one voice yelled from the outside. Fists banged on the door. None of the agents in the room even attempt to unlock the door.

“I did not kill Agent Steward. I knew nothing of his death until you told me now.” He glared up at Malcolm. “I followed orders.”

The noise from outside the room intensified. He could see that it got Mandy worried. She knew they wouldn’t hesitate to break down the door.

She nodded at him. “Until this investigation has been satisfactorily concluded, you are suspended. I will ask you not to have contact with anyone at the agency, and stay available for further questioning.”

He nodded at her and tried not to be angry. She was merely doing her job. But it seemed like that odds were not in his favor. “You seem to forget one thing, Deputy Director.”

She cocked her head.

“When I do take people out, I don’t do it up close and personal.” He tilted his head. “That’s why I was recruited to the agency in the first place.” He didn’t need to remind her of his sniping abilities. He looked around in the room. “If you’re looking for Agent Steward’s killer, I would take a closer look at those around you.” He leaned back and closed his eyes. His body throbbed in tandem with the raging headache he had. “Please leave, I’m tired.”

Mandy stared at him and then moved towards the door just as it opened with a bang.

“It’s time you and your agents leave, Deputy Director Ellis.” Trent’s voice was ice cold.

“You don’t have a say in what I do.” She folded her arms across her chest. She was angry with herself that the interview got away from her, but her hands were tied. She had to do it in this fashion.

“No, he doesn’t, but I do.” The doctor stepped forward. “When I agreed that you may talk to my patient, you made me understand that it would be a civil conversation. Looking at the physical distress my patient finds himself in, gives me the authority to kick you out of this room and that’s what I’m doing. Please leave, before I have security remove you from the premises.”

Mandy took a deep breath. She focused all her attention on the man before her. She could feel the heated glances from the men of Bravo team with whom she worked with for many years. They were not impressed with her. The thing is, they didn’t understand. She could only hope that in the end they would. She left the room in silence.

****

**oo0oo – SEAL TEAM – oo0oo**

**Day 14**

“What are you doing?” Trent asked as he entered their bedroom and saw his husband standing next to the bed instead of laying in it.

“Getting up.”

Trent shook his head. “No, you’re not. Get your ass back in bed. Now.”

He groaned, but the tone Trent used, and the look in the other man’s eyes, told him he had to do what he was told or suffer the consequences. “I’m tired of lying in bed the whole time,” he grumbled as he got back between the sheets.

“And I would rather have you tired then dead.”

“That’s the thing, I’m not dead.”

“You were more dead than alive.”

Something in Trent’s voice made him gaze up and he saw the look of anguish in the man’s eyes. He reached out as Trent lowered himself next to him and cupped his face. “You saved me. I am alive because of you.”

“I didn’t think you’d make it.” Trent lowered his head.

“Did you not once tell me you’re the best damn medic the SEALs ever had, and that I will not die if you’re the one taking care of me?”

Trent grinned. “You remember that? I didn’t even know you heard that.” He sighed. “You nearly died that day as well.”

“And you kept me alive.”

Trent smiled. “I did.” He pulled his husband closer so that he rested his head on Trent’s chest. He dragged his hand through the extra short spiky hair. It had to be shaved when they operated on him and it was only now starting to grow back again.

Trent cleared his throat. “Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Ellis yesterday, or is it classified?” His voice held bitterness as he said her name. He was still livid with her at the way she and her goons treated his husband at the hospital.

For a moment he remained silent. “No, it’s not classified.” He shifted his body in an attempt to get more comfortable. “The investigation cleared me of Agent Steward’s death.”

Trent knew that would happen. When he heard that they accused his husband of killing a fellow agent and alleged that he went rogue, he’d gone ballistic. He nearly destroyed the hospital room that day. Brock and Ray got him to calm down and then they all sat down and went through everything that happened. Sonny had called Davis, and the Lieutenant-Commander did her magic. She found two pieces of footage that cleared his husband of all wrongdoing. The first was a video on social media taken by a teenager depicting the time the passengers boarded the plane to Afghanistan. In front of her, his husband was clearly visible. It was the same time Agent Steward had been killed.

The second piece of footage was a bit more obscure and took Davis a while to obtain and then she had to clean it up. She was clever enough to send both the original, and the cleared up copy to Ellis so that the CIA couldn’t say they tampered with the evidence. It was a clip from a Google Street View car **1** where they loaded images for Google Maps. As in all of those footage, images of people and vehicle registrations are blurred out. It showed the time a black SUV stopped next to him and four men got out and surrounded him. The last image it showed was where he was hit over the head.

“Do they know who killed him?”

“Not yet.”

“Someone from the agency?”

He nodded. “It has to be. No one else would have the access to the systems which erased not only the call I received but wiped the footage of me being at the agency, leaving and all the footage at both airports.”

“What now?” Trent knew he couldn’t ask his husband to stop being an agent. It would be like asking him to stop being a SEAL.

“Officially?”

Trent frowned. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

He smiled. “I know you wouldn’t but it’s the only option we can think of.”

“We?”

“Ellis and me.”

“You trust her?”

He cocked his head. “You worked with Mandy for longer than what I have, are you saying I shouldn’t trust her? Do you trust her?”

Trent stared out in front of him. “I’m not happy how she treated you at the hospital.”

“She was doing her job.”

“That’s not an excuse,” Trent responded.

“I’m not using it as an excuse, and although I was also angry at her, I understood why she did it that way. It was the only way to make sure that people didn’t see her as showing favoritism towards me.”

Trent wanted to roll his eyes. Never had Mandy shown any favoritism towards anyone. “I’ll leave that alone for now. What’s going to happen officially?” Trent held his breath.

“I tendered my resignation to her yesterday.”

“WHAT?”

“The Phoenix has been burned. I can’t go back into the field.”

“So you quit?”

“For all purposes, yes.”

“But?” Trent knew his husband. He knew there was a _but_ coming.

“But I will be going under and I will actively search for the person or persons who burned me.”

“Fuck. And you will do this without backup.” Trent clenched his fists.

“I have to.”

Trent had to take a deep breath. They couldn’t get into a fight over this. Not now. “Where will you start?”

“In Afghanistan. I’m starting with the people who took me, and from there on, I will work my way back until I find the guilty party. Until I expose them for who and what they are.”

“And you want me, you want Bravo team, to sit on our backsides and do nothing?” Trent couldn’t help to ask. “Do you for one moment think I will be able to do that?”

He shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t be able to. But in most instances, I won’t be able to go in if I’m not alone. You know that. However, Mandy already started calling in favors to have Bravo team on standby whenever I’m in need of a hot extract.”

Trent nodded at the thought. “I can live with that.” He cleared his throat. “You’re going to be in constant danger.”

“You’re in constant danger.”

Trent wanted to say that wasn’t the same, but he knew he would be lying. His husband was a CIA operative, more importantly, he was one of the best undercover agents the agency had. He was also their to-go hitman if they needed to take someone out.

In short, Clay Spenser-Sawyer was the best the CIA had. His codename was apt. He was the Phoenix. He always rose up from the ashes. He would find the person or persons who had tried to kill him. His justice would be legal and it would be swift.

**THE END**

**1** Not available in Afghanistan, but I changed it for this story.


End file.
